


Possession

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Dubious Consent, F/M, Songbird!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's caught Darcy, and now he sees fit to punish her, but does Darcy see it as a punishment per say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The Songbird's Last Flight  
Tasertricks Noir!AU  
100 Themes Writing Challenge

 

88\. Possession

Loki pulled at the pearls around Darcy's neck, choking her, making her moan. Pulling her back against his chest, Loki took her each wrist, behind her back, in one of his large hands. With the other he took the scarf that hung underneath the lapels of his jacket, and tied it tight around her wrists.  
“Now then, my little songbird, I believe a lesson in obedience is in order. Especially after your blatant act of insubordination.” he whispered harshly in her ear.  
“Loki, please.” she gasped out pleadingly. Hear cries fell on deaf ears as the grip on the pearls grew tighter.  
He chuckled darkly at her cries. Oh, how she did sing sweetly for him, and only him. “Hmmhm, the time for begging has past, dove, and now you only have yourself to blame for your little predicament.” he said taking his free hand, and landing a hard smack on her round bottom, causing her to nearly scream in the sudden pain.  
What happened next took Darcy completely by surprise, with one hand, he very nearly ripped off her entire dress in one go. Tossing it to the side he started moving them over to the abandoned chair, he sat down, and then laid her stomach down across his long legs.  
“Oh my God, Loki! Please don't! Please, please, please don't do this!” she pleaded. Her eyes wide as saucers, as she started to squirm. However, another hard smack to her backside stopped her cold.  
“Silence! You, one your own inclination, kept our little game going. You came out as the loser! Now, you must serve your end of the bargain.” he seethed as he began to unleash upon her a maelstrom of spanking by his gloved hand. As she screamed, he only seethed more. “Go on and scream! No one is anywhere near this part of the building. You brought all of this onto yourself!”  
He went on for what seemed like an eternity to Darcy, her face beet red from the pain and shame that she felt. The shame of being spanked like a child wasn't the only thing that she was ashamed of, but also the part where she was actually liking this only increased her humiliation. Her backside wasn't the only thing that was red however, Loki's hand was relentless in his punishment, beating her not only her cheeks, but also the tops and the apex of where her cheeks met her thighs. She knew for certain she was going to bruise, and her enforcer knew this as well. Cackling at his handy work Loki slowed his smacks, and then finally came to a halt, softly caressing her abused bottom.  
“Hmm, do you believe that punishment enough?” he asked.  
“Yes!” she nearly screamed.  
“Hahaha! Well, I must admit that I will be thoroughly interested to see you trying to sit the next few days.” he said allowing her to stand on shaky legs. “Then again,” he continued taking his jacket and hat off. “That pretty round red ass of yours looks far too tempting to be left alone.”  
He stood back up, and prowled his way over to Darcy, who was trying to undo the scarf on her wrists. With every step he took forward, she would step back. Her heart seemed to skip a few beats as she gazed into his hungry eyes, she knew then that she was dead, or at the very least in for a very long and rough night.  
Before she could make for the door to the outside, he pounced on her like a panther. Taking her by the arms, he bent her over the side of the vanity, and ripped her underwear with one tug. Darcy's mind went blank as she heard the rustling of his belt and pants being undone.  
Then, with a feral growl, and a quick snapping of his hips, he was buried to the hilt inside her. Even though it hurt like hell, Darcy was thanking her lucky stars that she had found some twisted pleasure in her earlier spanking. She honestly didn't think she could of taken all him like this if she were completely dry. He showed her no mercy as he rode her like an animal, making guttural noises as he began to slightly spank her again causing her to mewl with pleasure underneath him.  
“Oh yes,” he hissed as he watched as if in a trance as his long thick rod disappeared in and out of her tight womanhood, his hands clawed at her round hips, leaving slightly bloody crescent shaped indentations from where his nail had dug in. “Now you see, this isn't so bad a punishment is it?” he teased. Feeling that tightening in his balls, he knew he was fast approaching his brink, but not before her he thought sinisterly.  
Reaching a hand beneath her he felt for her little nub of nerves, upon finding it she nearly screamed in pleasure as he began to worry the little nub in furious circles. Her hips meeting his thrust for thrust, her mouth slightly open, as she gasped for air like a fish out of water. She could barely breath as she reached the top of her cliff, and as she jumped off into the abyss of ecstasy she screamed the sweetest scream that Loki had ever heard in his life. Losing himself in the euphoria of her scream coupled with the way her inner walls clamped down on him, sent him over the edge. Her inner walls milking him of every last drop, once spent, he slumped down against her back. His harsh breathing echoing loudly in her ear as she collapsed onto the vanity.  
Finding his breath, he chuckled darkly. He took her chin into his hand hand, and lifted her gaze to the vanity mirror. What she saw was her own reflection, her dark hair was mussed, her makeup smeared slightly, and her face was brightly flushed red. Whether that flush was mostly from the pleasure, or if it was just the shame of being taken like a common whore, she wasn't quite sure. Either way, she couldn't stop the tears from falling, and even more strange was that she found herself loving it.  
“Shhh, there there now,” he cooed. “You brought that on yourself after all.” he stroked her hair out of her face. “Now, have we learned our lesson.” he said drawing her into his arms.  
“Yes,” she bleated like a little lamb.  
Loki smiled a great Cheshire smile into her neck, and hugged her into himself, nearly purring. “That's my little songbird, and how you did sing so sweetly for me.” he said as he kissed her temple.


End file.
